<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days by AllyThePotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804375">Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato'>AllyThePotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Cute, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, New York City, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Rape/Non-con Elements, Texting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyThePotato/pseuds/AllyThePotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine lives in San Fransisco, Kurt lives in Lima. They've never met in person, but befriend one another and talk over the phone. They make plans to live in NYC together, but will everything go as planned?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 106 Days-March 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>106 Days-March 7</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hello, love.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, Kurt. What’re you up to?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am currently trying to figure out what to make for my dad that he’ll eat and won’t give him another heart attack.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Is he tired of salmon already?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em></em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There’s only so many recipes for one type of fish, Blaine.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I guess.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em></em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I hear you typing.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m just twittering. Did you change your countdown?”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em></em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, 106 days, baby!”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em></em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s our senior year in high school, we’ve both applied to NYADA. We’re almost there!”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“106 days, Kurt.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em></em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“106 days, Blaine.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I love you so much.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em></em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you more.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Not possible.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em></em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m making a new rule. The taller friend loves the shorter friend more than the shorter friend loves the taller friend in the rulebook of best friends.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“I swear on the book of gay, that I love you more than you love me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em></em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Blaine Devon Anderson, there is no book of gay.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“There could be.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em></em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ll write it so that I can swear on it.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em></em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Deal.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em></em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve gotta go.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Okay. I love you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em></em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you more.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em></em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Not possible.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em></em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We just went over this.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em></em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>“Bye, Kurt.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em></em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bye Blaine.”<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Call ended.<strong><em></em></strong></strong></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <em>
          <em>
            <em>
              <em>
                <em>
                  <em>
                    <em>
                      <em>
                        <em>
                          <em>
                            <em>
                              <em>
                                <em>
                                  <em>
                                    <em>
                                      <em>
                                        <em>
                                          <em>
                                            <em>
                                              <em>
                                                <em>
                                                  <em>
                                                    <em>
                                                      <em>
                                                        <em>
                                                          <em>
                                                            <em></em>
                                                          </em>
                                                        </em>
                                                      </em>
                                                    </em>
                                                  </em>
                                                </em>
                                              </em>
                                            </em>
                                          </em>
                                        </em>
                                      </em>
                                    </em>
                                  </em>
                                </em>
                              </em>
                            </em>
                          </em>
                        </em>
                      </em>
                    </em>
                  </em>
                </em>
              </em>
            </em>
          </em>
        </em>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 103 Days-March 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight swearing</p><p>stay lovely</p><p>-Ally</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>103 Days-March 10</p><p>
  <em>“My NYADA audition is in two days, Kurt Hummel.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em>“Hello to you, too, Blaine.”</em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em>“I’m not sure you heard me, Kurt Hummel.”</em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em>“Blaine Anderson, I heard you loud and clear.”</em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“Why are you not reacting.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“Because yesterday you called and said ‘My NYADA audition is in three days, Kurt Hummel.’ And I said ‘I know.’ And we went on with our conversation.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“Indulge me, Kurt.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“I will not feed into your worries.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“I’m not worrying.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“Oh, but you are. You sent me a picture of your outfit this morning. That includes hair. And I know you put on way too much hair gel when you’re nervous.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“Whatever. What’re you singing?”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“I…I have no…I have no clue.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“Blaine…”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“I know!”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“I’m hanging up.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“Wait why?”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“I’m going to compose a list of songs that you can sing at that goddamned audition.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“Did Kurt Hummel just swear?”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“I’m hanging up.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“I love you.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em>“Mmhmm.”</em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <strong>Call ended.</strong> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <strong> <em> <strong> <strong> <em>Message from: Kurt</em> </strong> </strong> </em> </strong> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <strong> <em> <strong> <strong> <em> <strong> <em> <strong>Here’s a list of songs you can sing.</strong> </em> </strong> </em> </strong> </strong> </em> </strong> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p><p><em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <strong> <em> <strong> <strong> <em> <strong> </strong></em><strong> <strong> <strong>Against All Odds<br/>
Cough Syrup<br/>
Everybody Wants to Rule the World<br/>
Hey Jude<br/>
Hopelessly Devoted to You<br/>
No One is Alone<br/>
Not While I’m Around<br/>
Piano Man<br/>
Something’s Coming</strong> </strong> </strong> </strong></strong></em> </strong> </em>   </em>  </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>  </p><p>
  <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <em> <strong> <em> <strong> <strong> <em> <strong> <em> <strong> <strong> <strong> <strong> <strong>PS: I love you more</strong> </strong> </strong> </strong> </strong> </em> </strong> </em> </strong> </strong> </em> </strong> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 101 Days-March 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings for swearing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>101 Days-March 12</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message to: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Whatever happens, I love you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message from: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>You make it sound like you’re dying.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message to: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>I may. Madame Tibedeux may murder me with her eyes.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message from: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shh! I still haven’t met her.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message to: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>She’s heRE</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message from: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shut up and get out there. Sing your heart out, babe.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message to: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message from: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you more</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Holy fuck.”</p><p>
  <em>“I’m guessing it went well, judging by the fact that you aren't wailing.”</em>
</p><p>“I may be crying a little bit.”</p><p>
  <em>“Happy tears?”</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know. I haven’t got the letter yet.”</p><p>
  <em>“New York either way, right?”</em>
</p><p>“New York either way.”</p><p>
  <em>“Good.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 99 Days-March 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vague mentions of non-con and alcohol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>99 Days-March 14</p><p>“K-Kurt.”</p><p>
  <em>“Blaine, it’s three AM.”</em>
</p><p>“Kurt, I think I drank too much.”</p><p>
  <em>“You sound like it.”</em>
</p><p>“I’m sorry, Kurt.”</p><p>
  <em>“Why are you sorry?”</em>
</p><p>“I was drunk and—and I—”</p><p>
  <em>“Blaine?”</em>
</p><p>“He…oh God, Kurt.”</p><p>
  <em>“Blaine, you’re scaring me.”</em>
</p><p>“I can’t tell you.”</p><p>
  <em>“Blaine, you can tell me anything. You know that.”</em>
</p><p>“I can’t tell you.”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p><p>“Oh God, I’m so sorry!”</p><p>
  <em>“Blaine stop crying, baby. Please.”</em>
</p><p>“He—he…”</p><p>
  <em>“Blaine you don’t have to tell me. We can talk about it in the morning.”</em>
</p><p>“Okay. Kurt?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Blaine?”</em>
</p><p>“Can you stay on the phone with me?”</p><p>
  <em>“Of course, Blaine.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 98 Days-March 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Same warnings as the previous chapter:</p><p>Vague Non-Con mentions and alchohol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>98 Days-March 15</p><p>
  <em>“Do you want to talk about it?”</em>
</p><p>“No.”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p><p>“…”</p><p>
  <em>“I won’t be mad, whatever it is. You can tell me anything.”</em>
</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, B.”</em>
</p><p>“I love you, too, Kurt.”</p><p>
  <em>“…”</em>
</p><p>“Wes and David invited me to a party.”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay. You told me about that.”</em>
</p><p>“Well, there was this guy there.”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p><p>“And we danced. And we drank. Well…I drank.”</p><p>
  <em>“Blaine…”</em>
</p><p>“I drank too much, Kurt. I drank way too much.”</p><p>
  <em>“Blaine, stop crying.”</em>
</p><p>“Next thing you know we were in a room and he was kissing me and—Oh God.”</p><p>
  <em>“Blaine, calm down. Calm down, baby.”</em>
</p><p>“Kurt, I can’t even remember all of it, but I remember that he—he—”</p><p>
  <em>“You don’t have to tell me the extent of it, if you don’t want to.”</em>
</p><p>“I’m kind of tired.”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay.”</em>
</p><p>“Goodnight, Kurt.”</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, Blaine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Call Ended.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message to: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you more. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 95 Days-March 18th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>95 Days-March 18th</p>
<p>
  <em>“Rachel says hi.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Hi, Rachel.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hi Blaine! Me and Kurt’s NYADA auditions are in 4 days!”</em>
</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Go—Go away, Berry. No. No, you can’t talk to him about his audition. Yes, he sang Hopelessly Devoted to You. No. No. RACHEL.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Kurt…Earth to Hummel.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry. I had to get the dwarf to leave.”</em>
</p>
<p>“As a short person, I do acknowledge that that’s an offensive term.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re right. But she’s so—”</em>
</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“So, I think I’m going to do something from Phantom of the Opera.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Ooh.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“But it may be too boring. You think she sees that a lot?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Maybe.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re not being much help, Blaine. Talk to me.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wait—I know what I can do.”</em>
</p>
<p>“And what is that?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m going to do Not the Boy Next Door.”</em>
</p>
<p>“That’s a risky choice.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know, but risk is what gets you into NYADA. You can’t be boring.”</em>
</p>
<p>“What’re you going to wear?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, I do have an exceptionally tight pair of gold pants. Why are you laughing?”</em>
</p>
<p>“Because you’re perfect. And you’re the only person I know who would think of doing something like this. Must be a Midwestern thing.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, California boy, there’s nothing and no one out here, so there’s nothing for me to do but dream.”</em>
</p>
<p>“My mom’s calling. I’ve gotta go. I love you.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“I love you more.”</em>
</p>
<p>“No you don’t. Bye, Kurt.”</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Call ended.<em></em></strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 93 Days-March 20th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>93 Days-March 20th</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message from: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>You were right. </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message to: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>About?</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message from: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>New York City apartments are extremely expensive.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message to: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Durrrr</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message from: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah, whatever. Anyway. We can get a 10x10 apartment for like $400 bucks a month.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message to: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Honey, Ilysm, but I am NOT willing to live in such small quarters with you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message from: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>While I am offended, I completely understand, mainly because I am not willing to live with anyone in such small quarters</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message to: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Maybe you should talk to Rachel about living with her, and then just low-key bump me in there. </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message from: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah, because her dads are offering to pay for everything.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message to: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Why didn’t you consider this before?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message from: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Because! </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message to: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>I’m disappointed in you. We could have been living for FREE</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message from: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>But did you really want to live off of Berry’s parents? We’d never hear the end of it.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message to: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wait—you’re right. Nvm, keep looking for apartments.</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Message from: Kurt</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>I thought so.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 91 Days-March 22nd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for slight swearing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>91 Days-March 22nd</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry for ever thinking you were exaggerating.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>She’s here. And she’s terrifying.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“How long until you’re on stage?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Two minutes.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Why are you talking to me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Because I love you and I want you to know that even if I don’t get in that we’re still going to New Yo—RACHEL I’M HAVING A TENDER MOMENT WITH MY BEST FRIEND.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Kurt.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Berry, I swear to God I will strangle you if you don’t go—”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Kurt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“RACHEL.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“KURT HUMMEL.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes, darling?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, and go sing your ass off in those amazing golden pants.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You really liked them?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“As your best friend, I would like to very platonically say that your ass and other…things were on full display, and I don’t think anyone—gay or straight—would be complaining because you are stunning, Kurt Hummel. Make me proud.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you so much.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you more.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Call Ended</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>WAIT DID YOU SAY OTHER THINGS?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>DOES THAT MEAN MY DICK?!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 89 Days- March 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions of sex and swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>89 Days- March 24</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message to: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hey girl, you’re looking fineeee.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>wtf.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message to: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Will you be my valentine, gorgeous?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s march.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message to: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Am I a lawn mower, because your ass is grass, and I wanna mow that shit.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s 2 AM, what are you on?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message to: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wanna be on dat dick</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Look here. I’m going to bed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message to: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>hehe.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Would you care to explain your behavior at 2 AM this morning?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What are you talking about, I was asleep at midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Check your messages.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking ab—COOPER ANDERSON!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 87 Days- March 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Slight swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>87 Days- March 26</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“God, Blaine, don’t stop doing this for me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You like it?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes, I like it so much. I’m touching it right now.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s mine, it’s all mine.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love it when we do this. And you describe how you got the inspiration for it and it just makes me—God, Blaine. You’re so fucking perfect.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you like it, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“This shirt is exquisite!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you liked it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Now you have to make me another one just like it in black.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 80 Days-April 2nd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angst, mentions of the party</p><p>stay happy!-Ally xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>80 Days-April 2nd</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blaine. omf.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message to: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>??</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He’s so charming.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message to: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Once again. ??</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He asked me out!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message to: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I’m so confused.</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What are you on about?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“HE ASKED ME OUT!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell is <em>he</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“CHANDLER!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine I swear you never listen to me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I beg to differ.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I told you about him last week.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Him.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Him. Anyway, we’re going to the movies tomorrow!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Do I need to give him the talk? You know, the ‘break his heart I’ll break you’ speech.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t think that will be necessary.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s great, Kurt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You don’t sound very happy for me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m really no—I’m elated for you, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m going to choose to ignore the first part of that sentence.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Idon’t know what you’re talking about.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Anyway…how was your day?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It was okay, I guess. I ran into the guy from the party, that wasn’t fun. Apparently he goes to my school now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Do I need to fly to California?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I can handle things myself. I’m a big boy.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure? Maybe you should tell someone what happened.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No—it won’t do anything but cause trouble. It was stupid of me to get drunk like that anyway. It was my fau—”</p><p> </p><p><em>“It was </em>not<em> your fault, Blaine Anderson. Don’t ever say that.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Kurt—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It was not your fault. He took advantage of you. Your first time shouldn’t have been like that.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…Kurt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Don’t cry, sweetie. Please don’t cry.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let what happened to me, happen to you. You hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine I—”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, Kurt. Listen to me. If he touches you—if he does <em>anything </em>to you…without you telling him it’s okay…I’ll—I’d—He’d—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Blaine, calm down. Breathe.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Kurt…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Blaine. Listen to me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Okay…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t plan on being intimate with anyone anytime soon. If I’m uncomfortable for even a second, I’ll call it off, and if he still doesn’t leave I’ll—”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll kill him.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You couldn’t hurt a fly. What I was going to say was I know how to defend myself.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much, Kurt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you, too.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is he cute?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The cutest.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Cuter than me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I-I don’t know. He’s pretty cute. But you’re adorable…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, all I know is that he has <em>nothing</em> on you. You are the cutest.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I think that place is reserved for you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“So you admit that I’m cuter than him.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I—shit.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m hanging up.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Go talk to Chameleon.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Chandler.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Chocolate Chip Cookie.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Chandler!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Cheeto.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Call Ended.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 77 Days-April 5th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Angst and swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>77 Days-April 5th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m in love.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Please say with Taylor Lautner.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No. He grew a beard and lost the abs.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hummel, I swear if you say Chalk-Boy—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just saying…you sent me a picture. You could do better than Chapstick.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“He’s cute as a button.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m cuter.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t wanna answer that question.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hold on—I’m putting you on speaker.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I need to pull my things out of my bag before Chandler and Rachel show up. We’re going over the setlist for Nationals.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“As if you’d stick to it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shut up, you’re just mad because the San Fransisco Warblers didn’t make it past regionals.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’re cuter.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We’re more talented.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Only because you’re on that team.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Shut up!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Make me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“If I was there I would—hey Chandler!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“CHEESE PUFF!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Who’s Blaine?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t told him about me, Kurt?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“No…Chandler, Blaine is my best friend.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The apple of his eye, his main bitch, his baby-girl.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Good. He's mine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Watch it, Chandler.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine—No. I want to hear what he has to say.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been three days. My sweet, sweet, innocent, naive little baby friend child is already head-over heels for you. I on the other hand, don’t like you. I don’t know why, maybe it’s the fact that you look like Tyler Oakley if he looked like he came straight out of Build-A-Bear-Workshop. Or maybe it’s the fact that you have the name of a guy who auditioned for the bachelor. Or maybe—just maybe—you’re referring to Kurt as <em>yours </em>after not being with him for a <em>week</em>. I don’t know, I don’t think I like you very much. And I will take all the hell Hummel is about to throw my way for saying all of this, because I just thought you should hear it. Bye, Kurt!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Call Ended.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What the fuck was that?!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message to: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>huh. i thought it would have taken at least 4 hours for you to stop fuming and contact me. It only took three.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>you. asshole.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>it was SO awkward after you hung up</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>why would you even do that?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message to: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I don’t like him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Well, its not ur concern</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message to: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>and that’s fine.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>What is your problem?!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Why do you hate him SO much?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I like you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I like you and I don’t like him because I like you and it’s not fair that—that ta knock off Tyler Oakley gets to call you <em>his</em> because he’s there. I don’t like that you let him kiss you, or that you even<em> communicate </em>with him. I hate that we live so far apart, that I can’t take you to prom. I hate that my first time was with some guy at a party, and not with you. I hate that I can’t cry on your shoulder, and that you can’t cry on mine. I hate that I can’t kiss you whenever the <em>fuck</em> I want. I hate that he called you his, because you are <em>mine.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to say it back, I just needed to tell you that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine, I like you, too.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, thank God. This would have been embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But I like Chandler, too.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, Kurt?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Seriously, Blaine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know what—I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine—”</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“No. I could give you an ultimatum, me or him. But I won’t do that. Not for you, but for me. I’m far to selfish to stop talking to you. But I don’t like him, and I don’t want to hear about him. It hurts, Kurt. So, date him. Do whatever you want with him. Hold his hand or fuck his brains out—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Blaine!”</em></p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about any of that. Whatever you do, I’ll still be around. Seventy-seven days, Kurt Hummel.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Seventy-seven days, Blaine Anderson.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I love you more.”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Call Ended.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 70 Days-April 12th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MEGA ANGST </p><p>and slight swearing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>70 Days-April 12th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Stop being like this!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Being like what?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ever since you told me how you—why you—”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ever since I told you how I feel?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yes. Ever since you told me how you feel—”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And they weren't unrequited.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’ve been so short with me. One word responses, or you won’t even say anything. You always sound angry.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>am </em>angry, Kurt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“But that’s not fair!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve come to realize that life isn’t fair, Kurt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Whatever. You said you’d still be around, but if you’re going to be like this—I don’t want you to be.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p><em>“If you are going to continue being like this with me—if you can’t get your shit together and at least </em>pretend <em>to be happy for me…I don’t want to talk to you.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“So that’s how it’s going to be, then? You’re picking him over me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It has nothing to do with Chandler!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It has <em>everything</em> to do with Chandler.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Blaine! Stop and listen to me—”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Call Ended.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 45 Days-May 7th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>45 Days-May 7th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Blaine sat at the little desk in his bedroom, shoved into a corner between the dresser and the wall. He ran the fabric through his fingers. The shirt was too narrow for his shoulders, to long for his torso. Too flamboyant for his tastes.</p><p> </p><p>It was for Kurt, of course.</p><p> </p><p>They hand’t talked in twenty-five days.</p><p> </p><p>Yet there he was, folding the shirt he’d been working on for twenty-five days, making sure it was perfect…that he would like it. It was black, a sheer button down with blood red embroidery. It was perfect. For a perfect boy.</p><p> </p><p>He put the shirt in the box. He wrote the required information on the box, stuck the stamps to it.</p><p> </p><p>He took it to the post office and sent it to Lima, Ohio.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 42 Days-May 10th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>42 Days-May 10th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message from: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>It’s perfect.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Message to: Kurt</b>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Just like you.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 40 Days-May 12th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sWeArInG</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>40 Days-May 12th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hello.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re still mad at me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not mad anymore, sweetheart.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Good. Because Chandler and I broke up.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>He isn’t the one. You are.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Kurt—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So, we have 40 days until June 21st. That’s not a long time. Can you wait that long?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Why can’t we be together now?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I mean, could you really wait that long to kiss me?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I will if it means I get to kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That was some cheesy shit, Anderson.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m a cheesy person.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know that.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You know I love you, right?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know. But I also know I love you more.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not possible.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Whatever you say, baby.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“God—I missed your voice.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Oh really?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I missed yours, too.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How much?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So much.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 34 Days-May 18th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SmUt???</p><p>and swearing, because smut comes with swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>34 Days-May 18th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Blaine?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What are you wearing?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>A pair of basketball shorts and a T-shirt—why do you sound so breathless?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Blaine…”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Kurt? Wait are you—<em>God, Kurt.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Take off your shorts.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yeah—okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Touch yourself for me, Blaine.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Is—is this okay?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I need an answer, Blaine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>This is s-so okay…”</p><p>
  <em>“Good. You want to know something?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I fingered myself before I called you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-<em>God, Kurt.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’ve done it a few times before…I always thought of you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kurt…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You wanna know something else?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Answer me, Blaine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I could do so much to you. I could fuck you with my fingers…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck you with my tongue…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kurt—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fuck you, period. Push into you, over and over again…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kurt, I’m so close…”</p><p>
  <em>“Or I could ride you…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kurt…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Come for me, baby.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“</em>Fuck, Kurt!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>That’s it, beautiful…come for me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine? It’s been five minutes and you’ve done nothing but breathe.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The feeling is most definitely mutual.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 33 Days-May 19th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>mEntIonS oF sEx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>33 Days-May 19th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’ll never believe what I listened to last night.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I listened to my boyfriend moan and come with my name on his lips.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That must have been great.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Believe me…It was.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 27 Days-May 25th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OnE sWeAr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>27 Days-May 25th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Twenty-seven days, Kurt Hummel.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Yep.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kurt, if you want, I won’t even go—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine Devon Anderson you will go to fucking NYADA and you will dominate.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“But I thought I was the bottom in this relationship.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine—oh my God.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You are—but you know that’s not what I meant!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oops.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Erg.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you more.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>light smut, and swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>21 Days-May 31st</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“God, Kurt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You like the idea of that, don’t you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So much.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Can’t wait to do it to you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Intercourse. Intercourse. Intercourse!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“W-what?!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What’d I do? Why’d you stop talking to me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine. Were you not listening to yourself?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Um…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Never chant the word ‘Intercourse’ at me again. My dick literally just went soft.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, mine didn’t, so…”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m hanging up.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“What?! Kurt you can’t do that—”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Send me a video!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Call Ended.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 15 Days-June 7th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>15 Days-June 7th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I found an apartment!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Great! How much?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Five hundred!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“How big?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“It’s actually a pretty good deal, it’s a loft, I guess?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well send me the link and I’ll check it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Okay.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God, Kurt. This is amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I know, right?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“We have to get it.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine! We’re getting an apartment. Together!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I know!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Fifteen days, baby.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen days.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 10 Days-June 12th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>light swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>10 Days-June 12th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS TEN DAYS!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ten days. This is the fifth time you’ve called me today, with that same introduction.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know if I’m excited to see you, or to leave Lima, or to have sex or what, but I am so fucking excited, Blaine.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully it’s about me and sex—did you just snort?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Maybe.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my God. You are adorable.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Not as cute as you. What are you doing?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m making your dad a shirt, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m sure he loves it. Here he is now actually—Dad! Blaine’s making you a shirt. Hold on let me put you on speaker. Okay—here we go.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Mr.Hummel.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Hey, Kiddo. How many times have I told you to call me Burt?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, anyway, do you want white or black buttons?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Black.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thanks Mr.Humm—”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Burt.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Burt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Anytime, Kiddo.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Thank God he’s gone, I wanted to tell you what you can make me next.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And what is that?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You know how to make special underwear, don’t you?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah why do you ask—<em>Kurt.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 2 Days-June 19th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>2 Days-June 19th</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should diet.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe diet is the wrong word.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I’m already on a diet.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“First of all—I don’t know why you’re on a diet, it makes no sense. Secondly, what I meant was that I don’t think we should talk to one another again until we see each other.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Like engaged couples not having sex for like a month until their wedding night?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>But it’s like a day.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t like not talking to you.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’ll make us meeting even better.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Are you completely sure?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Never been surer.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Okay…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Kurt.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you more.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“See you on the 21st.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“See you on the 21st.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Call Ended.</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 0 Days-June 21st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter before the epilogue!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>0 Days-June 21st</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Blaine was sure that Kurt was already at the airport, waiting on him. He had about two more hours on the plane, but it felt like he’d been riding for an eternity.</p><p> </p><p>There was a little boy sitting next to him. He had blonde hair and big brown eyes, and he proudly informed Blaine that he was riding alone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m all by myself this time! Mama said I’m a big boy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great, little dude. Who are you going to go see?” Blaine smiled down at the kid.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go see my Uncle Henry. He lives in New York.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to go see my boyfriend—my best friend I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“No…You said boyfriend. My sister has a boyfriend. You’re not a girl…why do you have a boyfriend?” There was no hatred in the little boy’s voice, just pure curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…you know how your sister loves her boyfriend?” The little boy nodded. “I love mine the same way, we’re just both boys.” He tried to explain it in the simplest terms.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. It makes more sense now.” The blonde boy looked serious for a moment, as if he was piecing together some type of puzzle in his brain.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great name, Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Blaine.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never heard that name before. Cool.”</p><p> </p><p>That was sort of the end of that conversation for a while, and soon Blaine found a sleeping Michael leaning on his shoulder. He smiled at the little boy, and found himself nodding off to sleep as well.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He woke when the plane was landing. Michael was still on his shoulder, drooling slightly. Blaine gently shook the kid awake.</p><p> </p><p>“Michael, we’re landing.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy stirred, rubbing at his face with a tiny hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you walk me to Uncle Henry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, buddy.”</p><p> </p><p>They got off the plane, Michael clutching Blaine’s hand with anticipation of seeing his uncle. Blaine was just as excited, if not more, to see Kurt, so he didn’t mind the tight pressure. They both walked incredibly fast, and both of them squealed when they saw their companions standing there, waiting for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Henry!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mikey!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Kurt!”</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Blaine!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two collided into one another, holding one another fast and crying their eyes out. Blaine pulled back, looking up into Kurt’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“God, you’re so tall,” he said. He reached up to wipe the tears from the pale boy’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not tall, you’re just short.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and kiss me, you idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>They kissed for what seemed like too long, mainly because they were standing right next to a seven year old. However, Michael was unfazed by their behavior.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Henry, this is Blaine. I think that’s his boyfriend. Blaine. Hey, Blaine. Blaineeee.”</p><p> </p><p>The brown eyed boy reached out and tugged the sleeve of Blaine’s shirt, pulling the older brunette away from his boyfriend. He smiled down at Michael.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that your boyfriend?” The question was so innocent, Kurt couldn’t help but giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Michael, this is my boyfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>Kurt held his hand out. “Kurt Hummel, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what that last word meant, but I’m Michael. This is my uncle Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Uncle Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, gentlemen. Thanks for keeping an eye on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem, sir,” Blaine said.</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged goodbyes with the uncle and nephew, and left the airport hand and hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What’ll we do now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re going to go to the apartment, unpack, eat, and then I’m going to give you that blowjob I promised.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s alright with me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter!</p><p>Thank you all for reading! </p><p>-Ally xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Epilogue</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Blaine was pretty sure this was the most intimidating day of his life. He was graduating from NYADA. The school he’d spent his entire high-school career trying to get into, the school that brought him and his boyfriend closer together.</p><p> </p><p>It had, of course, almost torn them apart, too. Blaine shivered at the thought of the countless arguments he and Kurt had gotten into about NYADA. When they’d first moved to New York, Kurt assured him there was no resentment, no jealousy that Blaine was going to NYADA and he wasn’t, but as the months wore on it became more and more apparent. Until the winter-showcase, and Madame Tibedeux had him audition again.</p><p> </p><p>That was two years ago. Kurt was a sophomore at NYADA now, and he was sitting in the audience, waiting for Madame Tibedeux to call Blaine’s name and hand him his degree.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t take very long. His last name started with an A.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cassandra Adams</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dean Allen</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chris Amos</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Blaine Anderson.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine walked across the stage, his heart pounding in his chest. <em>Don’t throw up, don’t throw up, don’t throw up.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations, Mr.Anderson,” the Dean said to him, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Madame Tibedeux.”</p><p> </p><p>He made his way across the stage quickly, standing with the rest of the senior class.</p><p> </p><p>He looked out into the crowd for a familiar face. He didn’t see him…where was he?</p><p> </p><p>Blaine scanned the audience again, looking for his boyfriend.<em> Maybe he went to the bathroom.</em></p><p> </p><p>The minutes passed, and they were nearing the end of the list. Then Madame Tibedeux started talking about how much she enjoyed having them at NYADA and that she couldn’t wait to se what they were going to do with their lives, now that they had an excellent education.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, I have one last surprise for one of my students,” she said. She turned to the group of young people. “Blaine Anderson, please step forward.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaine stepped forward, slightly confused.</p><p> </p><p>Then he turned, and Kurt was walking towards him with a smile on his face. Blaine let out the breath he’d been holding since he realized that Kurt wasn’t in the audience.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr.Hummel has something he wants to say to you, Blaine,” and with that, the dark skinned woman stepped out of the spotlight.</p><p> </p><p>“Blaine, I have known you since my freshman year. I have loved you for all that time…and you kept me sane. I’d go the whole day thinking about you, and when you’d call me or text me my heart would stop…God, this sounds so lame,” he laughed. Blaine giggled a little, too. “I guess what I’m trying to say is—you’re my soulmate, Blaine. And there’s a moment in your life when you meet someone, and it’s like ‘Oh there you are, I’ve been looking for you forever.’ I’ve always known you, and you’ve always known me. I can’t live without you…ever. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”</p><p> </p><p>He dropped down onto one knee, and pulled a little velvet box out of his pocket. The audience gasped along with Blaine.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine began nodding furiously, repeating the word <em>yes</em> over and over again. Kurt stood up and put the ring on Blaine’s finger before kissing him. They kissed for a while before Blaine remembered that there were people surrounding them, and he pulled away. He grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him off-stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are we back here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I wanted to do this,” Blaine said, pushing Kurt into the wall and attaching his lips to his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Blaine—<em>Blaine…”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Kurt, I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you more.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>